


The one where George has no verbal filter (and Alexander is just amused)

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Drunkenness, Gala’s, M/M, No verbal filter, Party’s, Soft George Washington, Wine, caring Alexander Hamilton, clingy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you so much. Best husband ever. Yep! Best husband.”“You’re so drunk.”“And you're so handsome.”“Thank you love.”OrGeorge is completely smashed and therefore has no verbal filter. Alexander is just lovingly amused and slightly exasperated.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Day to Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Kudos: 33





	The one where George has no verbal filter (and Alexander is just amused)

**Author's Note:**

> George is a lightweight, I did my internet search and someone who doesn’t drink often and under 250 pounds is legally drunk after two glasses of wine so George is indeed smashed after five.
> 
> Italics are Alexander’s inner monologue

Alexander doesn’t drink much at these party’s between hating the taste of wine and knowing all too well what he does drunk isn’t something he wants broadcasted on TV. George doesn’t drink all that much at them normally but Alexander has an inkling based on how heavily he’s leaning on the wall he may have overestimated his tolerance. Angelica makes her way towards him with an almost sympathetic look he smiles at her. “How bad?” 

“Remember the kangaroo incident of 2015?” She questioned wryly. 

“Damm.” Alexander mumbled. “How is he that drunk?” She shrugged her eyes traveling over to him. “He looks like he’s gonna hurl.” 

“Probably is. Peggy’s right behind him though, I’m taking her and Liza home figured you might wanna bring yours home too.” Alexander nodded watching as he stumbled to the bathroom. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna go make sure he doesn’t puke on his suit.” Angelica snorted. 

“Good idea, and there goes Peggy.” They shared a look before running to the perspective bathrooms. Alexander pushed open the bathroom door immediately locating George in the first stall. 

“Georgie.” He spoke. 

“Hello.” George’s speech slurred as he attempted to turn around. 

“You gonna puke again?” Alexander asked gently, squatting down and rubbing a hand down George’s back. 

“No.” A pause. “Yes!” Alexander winced sympathetically but knew George probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. 

“Your okay baby.” Alexander soothed. “How much did you drink?” 

“Uh...five?”  _ Yep that would explain just about everything we’ve only been here two hours.  _

“Oh George.” Alexander murmured, rubbing the other man's back gently. “You gonna throw up again or can we head home?” 

“Home.” George agreed leaning over so his head was on Alexander’s shoulder. “So handsome.” George mumbled poking at Alexander’s face. 

“Yeah?” The amusement was clear in the younger man's voice as he stood hauling George up with him. 

“Mhm.” Alexander threw George’s arm around his shoulder beginning to lead him out the bathroom door and down the side of the hall hoping no one saw them. 

“How are you feeling?” Alexander asked when they stepped into the cold New York air. 

“Yucky.” George grumbled much to Alexander’s (silent) amusement. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have had so much to drink. Lightweight.” George glared before in true drunk fashion he tripped over his own feet and nearly brought them both toppling to the group.  _ Bloody hell.  _ “Come on love.” Alexander huffed opening the car door and more or less pushing George into his seat. 

“I love you so much.” George gushed when Alexander jumped into the drivers seat. “Best husband ever. Yep! Best husband.” 

“You are so drunk.” Alexander laughed at the lack of filter held by the older man when he was intoxicated. Normally the epitome of proper behavior, George completely lost his filter and common sense when drunk. 

“And you're so handsome.” Alexander chuckled plugging his keys into the engine silently thanking his lucky star they only lived six minutes away. 

“Thank you love.” 

***

Six minutes of half assed drunken conversation later Alexander pulled the car into the building lot deciding to go straight to the elevator than through the door. The ride to the penthouse was silent George leaning heavily against the wall tiredly watching Alexander. “I love you!” Alexander jumped at the loud proclamation stepping out of the elevator and offering a hand to George. 

“I love you to babe.” He began to lead George towards the penthouse stairs praying the man would be sober enough to walk them. 

“Because you're the bestest man in the world. The kindest to.”  _ He always has been a clingy drunk  _ Alexander thought as George wrapped an arm around him. 

“Am I?” Alexander mused, leading George into they’re bedroom. “Let’s get you ready for bed huh?” 

“Too hot for pjs.” The drunken slur became evident as George’s burst of energy wore off and he began to tire. 

“Okay.” 

“Nakey cuddles!” Alexander closed his eyes for a moment letting an amused smile play at his lips. 

“Okay Georgie.” 

It took a couple minutes and some help from Alexander but soon enough they’d both climbed into bed George wrapping himself around Alexander. “Love you.” 

“Love you too George.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment as always!


End file.
